1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display substrate that may prevent cracking and damage to a driving device and a pixel electrode caused by warping of a substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, information processing devices for processing a large amount of data and display devices for displaying data processed by the information processing devices are under development. In addition, flexible display devices that can be folded or bent are under development.
To realize a flexible display device that may be folded or bent, a substrate on which driving devices and pixels displaying an image are disposed may be folded or bent. For this reason, flexible display devices primarily include a very thin substrate or a flexible synthetic resin substrate.
However, when a substrate of a flexible display substrate is bent or folded, excessive stress is applied to the devices or pixels disposed on the substrate. Particularly, the driving devices such as thin film transistors (TFTs) or pixels that include a solid inorganic layer, damage to the driving devices or pixels may be generated due to excessive stress.